Recuerdos de la Juventud
by Brie97
Summary: Recuerdos pasados. Un primer amor agridulce. Dicen que la tercera es la vencida. Podrá Shaoran aprovechar esta oportunidad y quedarse junto a la persona a la que ama.
1. 1

Está historia es de mi autoria. Pero los personajes pertenecen al grupo Clamp así que todos los créditos para ellos.

 **Recuerdos de la Juventud**

 **Capítulo 1**

Me detengo justo en la salida del metro entre el bullicio y el alboroto de la gente, contemplando por unos segundos a las personas que corretean en la avenida buscando guarecerse de la lluvia. Es raro que caigan estos aguaceros en Hong Kong sobre todo en pleno verano. Pero de alguna manera, observar las gotas de lluvia chocar contra el suelo pavimentado me llena de alivio. Es bueno saber que al menos la lluvia es igual no importa donde vaya.

Saco mi paraguas color negro del maletín y emprendo el camino a casa. Avanzo con paso lento ante las miradas atónitas de los demás transeúntes que clavan su mirada en mi como si fuera un adivino y hubiera sabido de antemano que esa noche lloveria. No lo sabia. De hecho nunca saco este paraguas de mi maletín.

Siempre es un alivio alejarme del bullicio del metro y caminar hacia mi hogar. Aunque siendo sincero no es que tampoco me guste estar en mi departamento. Es tan solitario, tan tranquilo. A pesar de que ya llevo un año completo viviendo aquí, no termino de acostumbrarme a el. A estar tan solo.

Despues de darme una fria y reconfortante ducha voy a la cocina a calentar un poco de agua y hacer algo de ramen instantáneo. No es que no sepa cocinar, de hecho creo que no lo hago nada mal. Pero para ser sincero no me gusta hacerlo para mi solo, prefiero por mucho ir a alguna cafetería cercana y comer algo del menú. Pero como aún llueve a cántaros lo mejor ha sido quedarme en casa por esta vez.

Ya despues de cenar y estando en pijama, me siento en el sofá y me quedo mirando el ventanal que es azotado por las furiosas gotas de lluvia que caen contra ella, a la vez que me coloco los auriculares y comienzo a escuchar música dejando que los recuerdos lleguen a mi cabeza.

Así, evocando viejos recuerdos, doy por finalizada mi estresante y monótona jornada. Me dejo llevar por la música y me transportó a mi pasado, a las cosas que deje atrás. Mi corazón se encoge al comenzar la siguiente melodía. Era su favorita.

-¿Como serían las cosas si todo hubiera sido diferente, si yo hubiese actuado diferente? ¿Acaso estarías aquí, conmigo?- Pregunto al aire como si ella estuviera allí frente a mí y siento como mi corazón comienza a latir con ímpetu con solo recordarla. ¿Cómo es posible que te siga amando aún?, ¿porque no te puedo olvidar?

De repente la música se detiene y es sustituida por el sonido de mi teléfono. ¿Una llamada? No acostumbro recibir llamadas a estas horas.

-Hola- Contesto con cierta pesadez, molesto por ser interrumpido en mi meditación.

-Shaoran, hijo. Es Wei, él ... No le queda mucho tiempo.- Escucho decir a mi madre del otro lado mientras su voz se va partiendo. Me quedo petrificado al teléfono. Mi madre no es una mujer que llore fácilmente.

-Voy para allá.- digo mientras cuelgo el teléfono incapaz de decir nada más. Tomo el telefono nuevamente y marco varios números. Al depositarlo en mi oido el repique del telefono martilla mi cabeza.

-Hola.- Escuchó a una voz adormilada contestar del otro lado de la linea.

-Quiero un vuelo a Tomoeda a primera hora mañana.- Me apresuro a solicitar.

-Te volviste loco. Eso es imposible.- Protesta.

-¡Maldición Meiling! Mi abuelo se muere. Deja de decir que es imposible. - Digo a gritos con la voz entre cortada. Se que es imposible pero no quiero oírlo. De que me sirve ser un Li si no puedo estar con él ahora que me necesita.

-Por Dios... Haré lo que pueda. Lo siento mucho Shaoran.

-Gracias.- Culmino diciendo para luego soltar el teléfono sobre el sofá. Sostengo mi cara entre mis manos y trato de calmarme. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, llegaré a tiempo. Yo... debo estar ahí a tiempo.

\--

Hola Queridos lectores. Muchas gracias por leer este pequeño capitulo introductorio de la historia. Según mis planes no pretendo que sea una historia muy larga pues deseo mantener el hilo argumental, sin extensiones que hagan desaparecer mi inspiración. Pero ya veremos que pasa en el camino. Esta historia surgió de una película que vi no hace mucho, que contaba tres historias diferentes. Me pareció interesante la idea de unir partes de las tres historias y crear una sola. Así que como tengo la idea clara en mi mente creo que será más fácil terminarla. Espero queden atrapados con esta historia.

Agradeciendo de antemano su apoyo.

Leah 05.


	2. 2

Está historia es de mi autoria. Pero los personajes pertenecen al grupo Clamp así que todos los créditos para ellos.

 **Recuerdos de la Juventud**

 **Capítulo 2**

Miro por onceava vez mi reloj de mano para comprobar la hora. No es la primera vez que tomo un vuelo en esta aerolínea, pero siento que hoy están tardando más de lo usual. Suspiro aliviado cuando escucho el aviso de abordaje y subo al avión tan pronto como el protocolo de revisión me lo permite. Desde que me mudé a Hong Kong siempre pensé que vivía cerca de casa pero ahora, a 5 horas de llegada a Tomoeda cada minuto que pasa me parece insoportable.

-Abuelo... No puedes irte ahora.- Susurro para mis adentro mientras aprieto con fuerza mis nudillos y me pierdo en mis recuerdos.

-Shaoran. La cena esta lista.- Anunciaba mi abuelo para llamar mi atención. Era lo único que podía sacarme de mis debates eternos con mi primo Eriol. Su rostro sonriente y satisfecho nos esperaba en la puerta de la casa mientras tenía todo listo sobre la mesa. Básicamente en eso consistía mis primeros recuerdos de la infancia.

Mi padre falleció cuando apenas tenía 5 años de edad y mi madre tuvo que asumir el control de todo lo que mi padre tenía. Fue un proceso muy duro para ambos, aunque por mi corta edad no entendía con exactitud lo que pasaba. Mi abuelo Wei fue el consuelo que nos ayudó a seguir adelante. El vivía entonces en Japón, en la ciudad de Tomoeda, pero viajó a Hong Kong para estar con nosotros, aunque lamentablemente su visita no podía ser eterna. Cuando llegó el momento en que debía partir, mi abuelo tomó una decisión: me llevaría con él para criarme hasta que mi madre pudiera estar más tiempo conmigo. La idea me encantó en ese entonces pues estaría con mi amoroso abuelo y aparte tendría un compañero de juegos en casa. Pero no fue hasta que duré meses sin ver a mamá que me di cuenta lo duro que era separarme de ella.

Mi madre venía siempre que podía a Tomoeda. Pero cada vez la frecuencia y duración de sus visitas era menor. Aquello creó en mi la idea de que mi madre realmente no me quería. Me volví frío y malhumorado. Solo Eriol y Wei lograban cambiar mi cara larga y hacerme sonreír de vez en cuando.

Era muy orgulloso para decirlo pero los amaba con todo mi corazón. Aunque no negaré que habían momentos en que quería deshacerme de Eriol.

El muy patán fue mi primer y único amigo por mucho tiempo. Siempre sonreía, aunque su historia no era más agradable que la mia. Su padre había embarazado a su madre y luego la había abandonado. Tiempo después su madre murió mientras lo daba a luz, así que mi abuelo lo crío desde que era un bebé. A simple vista Eriol era la copia andante de mi abuelo: educado, amable, caballeroso. Solo que contrario a el abuelo que no tenia pizca de malicia, mi primo era un burlón sin remedio que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para sacarme de mis casillas mientras tenía esa sonrisa burlona que le hubiera borrado de un puñetazo sino fuera porque mi abuelo siempre estaba ahí para impedirlo.

Mi abuelo procuró inculcarnos buenos valores y enseñarnos a luchar por lo que queríamos. Sus palabras y consejos siempre guiaron mi vida. Aunque habían momentos en que simplemente sentía que no estaba a la altura de sus espectativas. No entendía como un hombre que había pasado por tanto pudiera sonreír todo el tiempo, como podía ser tan positivo y tener tanta paciencia. Por mucho que lo intentaba no podía ser como él.

-Con el tiempo y la experiencia aprenderás a ser más paciente - era lo que siempre me decía. Quería creerle, pero por mucho que lo intentaba era una persona totalmente opuesta a lo que él era. Siempre tan impulsivo, tan malhumorado, tan yo. Eso era algo que creía nunca cambiaría, hasta que la conocí. Me habia suavizado por esa vez en mi vida. Pero cuando ella se marchó, volví a ser el mismo de antes...

\--

Me bajo del autobús a toda prisa mientras agradezco al cielo haber llegado por fin. Una vez el avión aterrizó tuve que tomar el autobús para llegar a la diminuta Tomoeda. El tiempo la había convertido en algo más que una simple ciudad rural. Pero aún así el transporte no era tan veloz como estaba acostumbrado en la urbe que era Hong Kong.

Recorrí con la mirada el entorno persibiendo así que salvo la estructura y la cantidad de las casas todo en Tomoeda estaba tal y como lo dejé hace varios años. Corrí desde la parada del autobús hasta lo que era la casa donde me había criado tratando de llegar en el menor tiempo posible. Mis piernas que ya no estaban en igual condición física que antes. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora temiendo haber llegado tarde. Una vez frente a la puerta toqué con fuerza y pocos segundos después vi la puerta abrirse.

-Llegaste hijo.- Exclamó mi madre al recibirme, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. La abrazé con fuerza para consolarla mientras sentía que mi corazón se resquebraja al verla tan afligida.

-El abuelo...- Sólo alcanzé a decir mientras luchaba por que mi voz no se quebrara al temer la respuesta.

-Aún te espera.- Escuché a mi madre decirme mientras se alejaba de mi lentamente y me guíaba a su habitación. Al menos había logrado llegar a tiempo.

Una vez frente a la puerta dudo en entrar. No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. Me es difícil asimilar que un hombre tan sonriente y lleno de vida como mi abuelo este en esas condiciones.

-Abuelo. A llegado Shaoran.- Escucho decir dentro de la habitación. Miro a la fuente de esa voz y se me encoge el corazón al ver el reflejo de mi abuelo en esa sonrisa. - Bienvenido primo. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Shaoran hijo mio. Me alegra tanto verte- Escucho decir casi en un susurro a mi abuelo mientras lo veo extender una mano hacia mi. Me acerco con premura y tomo su mano. Esta tan fria, tan delgada, tan débil.

-Si, aquí estoy. Siento no haber llegado antes.- Digo mientras lucho porque mi voz salga lo más natural posible.- ¿Cómo se siente?

-He estado mejor. Aunque...- susurra mientras trata de poner su otra mano en mi rostro.- Verte me hace sentir mucho más en paz. Creo que no podré prepararte ese pastel de Chocolate que tanto te gusta.

-No te preocupes. Me enseñaste a hacerlo. Lo prepararé yo está noche. Probarás la superioridad de mi cocina. Eriol ni en sus sueños prepararía algo asi.- Fanfarroneo un poco tratando de aligerar el momento.

-Siempre fuiste más hábil para la cocina. Aunque no tanto para las chicas. -bromeó tratando de reírse pero en vez de eso una tos seca se apoderó de su garganta. Mi madre se acercó y lo ayudó a tomar agua. Se recostó con cuidado y guardo silencio unos segundos. -Hijo mio. Quiero que me prometas algo: Prometeme que lucharás por ser feliz y dejar de estar solo.

-No estoy solo abuelo. Te tengo a ti, tengo a mamá e incluso al molesto de Eriol.- Intento replicar hasta que él me interrumpe.

-Tus ojos no son los de un hombre feliz. Son los de un hombre que mira el pasado con pesar, con arrepentimiento. Quiero que dejes de arrepentirte y hagas lo que este en tus manos para ser verdaderamente feliz. Que sonrías siempre no importa lo que pase.

-Abuelo, sabes que yo no...

-Eres como yo Shaoran. Puedes ser como yo.- réplica mientras trata de apretar mi mano. Su rostro cambia a una expresión de tristeza. Jamás había visto esa expresión en su rostro. - No me queda mucho tiempo. Solo dime que harás lo que este en tus manos para ser feliz. Así podré irme en paz.

-No digas eso.- réplico en respuesta sin darme cuenta de que he alzado la voz -Mañana estarás mucho mejor. Y...

-Shaoran.- dice con la voz cada vez más apagada apenas audible. Puedo ver la desesperación en sus ojos como si luchará por permanecer unos segundos más conmigo para oír mi promesa.

-Te lo prometo abuelo.- Suelto sin más entendiendo que no gano nada con replicar.

-Gracias Shaoran.- Susurró mientras me sonreia y cerraba lentamente los ojos. Su mano se tornó aún más fría y su rostro más pálido. De repente deje de sentir su pulso y el tiempo se detuvo. Escuche a mi madre estallar en llanto y a Eriol intentar consolarla, pero todo parecía tan irreal, tan duro, tan doloroso. Miré nuevamente su rostro, sonriente, pálido, sin vida. Había fallecido. Sentí que me ahogaba por dentro, que perdía el aire, que mi alma se iba con él.

-¡Abuelo, no! - Dije en un grito ahogado y luego estallé en llanto mientras depositaba mi rostro en su pecho.- No me dejes abuelo. No me dejes tu también por favor. No me dejes sólo.

Era la tercera vez que perdía a alguien tan importante. Y una vez más no pude hacer nada para impedirlo.

\--

Hola Queridos Lectores. Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. No me gustan las cosas tristes y mucho menos las muertes, pero era necesario. Aveces los sucesos desafortunados son los que cambian el rumbo de nuestra vida. ¿Logrará Shaoran cumplir su promesa? Tal vez. Veamoslo juntos en los próximos capítulos.

Gracias por los reviews y todo lo demás. Son más que bienvenidos todos sus comentarios.

Un beso

Leah05.


	3. 3

Está historia es de mi autoria. Pero los personajes pertenecen al grupo Clamp así que todos los créditos para ellos.

 _ **Recuerdos de la juventud**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

La procesión fúnebre había transcurrido tranquila sin grandes complicaciones, aunque jamás imaginé que habrían tantas personas en el cementerio. La familia del abuelo no era muy grande, pero aún así, personas de todas las edades estaban allí presentes para despedirlo. Lloraban tan profusamente que me hacían sentir culpable de ser uno de los pocos que contenía sus sentimientos. No estaba del todo sorprendido de que la muerte del abuelo les doliera tanto, después de todo desde niño había visto como muchas personas lo respetaban y admiraban, de hecho mi madre, aquella mujer tan fuerte, tan firme, aquella que jamás mostraba cansancio, ni dolor, ni angustia lloraba a mi lado como si hubiera muerto su propio padre. Mi abuelo había significado mucho para ella y para muchas personas más.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa Tía Ieran quiero que descanses. Prepararé la cena mientras tanto. Haré unos deliciosos onigiris- Anunció Eriol con una gran sonrisa, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-¡¿Onigiris tú?! Querrás decir bolas duras arroz.- Dije en son de burla recordando las veces en que Eriol intentó hacer ese platillo. En la cocina lo único que le salía bien era partir un pan en dos.

-Para tu información. He mejorado muchísimo en eso.- Protestó haciendo un mohin.

-¿En serio? Eso tengo que verlo- Exclamé socarronamente mientras soltaba una carcajada - No te preocupes mamá pediré algo de comida por si no podemos consumir el veneno de Eriol.

-De hecho hijo me encantaría que tu cocinaras esta vez. Te adoro Sobrino pero me encanta el ramen que prepara mi hijo.- Solicitó mi madre mientras se disculpaba con Eriol. Música para mis oídos.

-Claro madre. Probarás el mejor ramen de toda tu vida. Ves, ni mamá puede soportar tu comida. - Celebré triunfal mientras le mostraba la lengua a Eriol. Se suponía que hace años había dejado esas niñadas, pero ¡hey! las oportunidades de molestar a Eriol eran calvas y había que agarrarlas por los pelos.

-Ni creas que harás que me ponga en contra de Tía Ieran. Soy un caballero y se reconocer mi derrota..- afirmó mientras se pintaba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. - Dado que te ofreciste amable y voluntariamente a cocinar, ¿Podrías agregarle maíz al ramen? Amo el maiz.- ¡Rayos! Había caído en su trampa. Su intención fue siempre que yo cocinara.

-Estupido cuatro ojos. Te haré trizas.- Gruñí al caer en cuenta en lo fácil que me había dejado engañar por él. Eriol nunca cambiaría. Escuché una carcajada detrás de mí y noté como mi madre disfrutaba del espectáculo. Mi enojo se disipó al verla tan animada. No recordaba la ultima vez que la vi reír de esa manera.

\--

Y efectivamente me tocó cocinar. Tenía años que no preparaba nada en aquella cocina y siendo sincero se sentía bien saber que prepararía algo que haría feliz a otros. Aunque no por eso había abandonado mi resolución de vengarme de Eriol. Puse todo sobre la mesa tal y como mi abuelo me había enseñado y mire satisfecho mi creación, sentí como el orgullo se adueñaba de mi ser. Era como si estar en ese lugar me devolviera el amor por la cocina.

-¡Abuelo ven a ver lo que hice!- Exclamé sin meditar en lo que decía. Sentí un dolor punzante en el pecho y ahí caí en cuenta de la realidad. Él ya no estaba, y no volvería.

-Todo se ve muy delicioso. Eres un gran cocinero Shaoran- Escuché decir detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Eriol. Sus labios mostraban una gran sonrisa, pero sus ojos se veían cristalizados. Seguramente había escuchado mi llamado.- Avisaré a tía Ieran de que todo está listo. -Dijo para luego perderse por las escaleras. Eriol no había llorado ni aquel día ni el anterior pero sabía que la partida de mi abuelo le dolía a él mas que a cualquiera. Era un hombre fuerte, mucho más fuerte que yo.

\--

Después de cenar, mamá se fue a dormir casi de inmediato. Había pasado varias noches difíciles así que el cansancio se le había acumulado. Eriol se ofreció a lavar los platos y me había pedido que también descansara, había preparado mi antigua habitación para que me sintiera cómodo.

Con sólo asomarme a la puerta la nostalgia invadió mi ser. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado. De hecho, sólo entonces me di cuenta de lo diminuta que era mi cama. ¿En serio era tan pequeño cuando me fui a la universidad? Me acerqué a mi antiguo escritorio y encontré todo tipo de papeles en las gabetas, aparte de objetos que coleccionaba en mi niñez. Abrí la última y encontré mi vieja grabadora junto con algunas cintas que tenía guardadas. Me apresuré a poner una de las cintas en ella. Queria ver si aún funcionaba. Casi salté de alegría al escucharla sonar, jamás pensé que aún estuviera en buenas condiciones. Saqué todo el cajón y lo vacíe sobre el escritorio: quería probar todas las cintas para llevarme a Hong Kong aquellas que aún funcionaban. Es cierto que a estas alturas podía escuchar música y grabar sonidos desde mi celular. Pero los recuerdos que me evocaban esas grabaciones no podían ser remplazadas por ninguna tecnología. Reproduje una a una todas las cintas que pude mientras me perdía en la música. Hice esto por casi una hora hasta que me encontré con una cinta que no recordaba haber visto antes.

"Para Shaoran. De Sakura". Esa era su inscripción. Solo leer el nombre de ella fue suficiente para captar mi total atención, pero el hecho era que no recordarba haber recibido aquella cinta, me perdí en mis pensamientos tratando de recordar pero era inútil. Estaba tan concentrado que no escuché a Eriol entrar en la habitación y sentarse sobre la cama.

-Ah, con que encontraste la vieja grabadora.- Exclamó sin darse cuenta de cuán ensimismado estaba, provocando que me llevara un tremendo susto.

-¡Eriol quieres matarme!- Exclamé furioso mientras lo miraba amenazadoramente, lo que más odiaba en el mundo era que me interrumpieran mientras meditaba.

-Oh. Con que encontraste también la cinta de Sakura.- aseveró mientras ignoraba olímpicamente mis palabras, aunque en aquel momento no me importó. El parecía tener la respuesta a la duda que ahora se había adueñado de mi cabeza.

-¿Sabes cuando me dio esto?- Pregunté completamente intrigado.

-Claro. Te la envío conmigo.- aseveró sin más - Fue cuando estabas estudiando como loco para entrar a la universidad. Intenté dartela, pero lo único que me dijiste fue que la guardara en el cajón junto con las demás. Te dije que hay la olvidarías pero me miraste como un perro rabioso y me echaste de tu cuarto. Es más, la ultima vez que viste a Sakura recuerdo que te preguntó si la habías escuchado y le dijiste que no.

-Si, ya me acordé.- dije rascándome la cabeza un poco apenado- Me dijo que le alegraba que no la hubiera escuchado porque le avergonzaba mucho lo que grabó. Así que no le di importancia.

-¡Por Dios! ¡¿Enserio eres tan idiota?!- Exclamó mirándome como si fuera algún bicho raro.- Debiste haber subido a tu habitación en aquel instante y escucharla. ¡Oh por Dios! La vas a escuchar ahora mismo. -Demandó con el rostro pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¡¡No!!- Le grité alejando de él la cinta.- Si me dijo que no la escuchara no lo haré.

-Oh amigo mio. ¡Claro que lo harás!- Exclamó antes de abalanzarse sobre mi. Forcejeamos durante varios minutos hasta que logró quitarme la cinta y la puso a reproducir.

" **Hola Shaoran** "- Fue lo primero que se escuchó en la grabadora. Sentí como desaparecía mi deseo de no seguir escuchando. Habían pasado 4 años desde la última vez que la oí y aún su voz lograba acelerar mis latidos.

 **"... quiero decirte que me he sentido muy triste por el distanciamiento que hay entre nosotros después que te dije que me iría a la universidad de Hong Kong. Quiero que sepas que no lo elegí por cuenta propia, es solo que mi tío... bueno... es una larga historia que no me gustaría contarte de esta manera. Solo te diré por ahora que no tuve otra opción.** **Aquel dia quería explicarte exactamente lo que pasó... pero te fuiste tan rápido... has estado evitandome y no me has dejado hablarte desde entonces... No sabia que más hacer. Por eso decidí grabarte esta cinta para contarte lo que he decidido: No haré el examen. Asi podré quedarme aquí, contigo. Porque no soportaria estar tan lejos de ti Shaoran. Porque tu...** **...** **¡TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO!** **...** **Creo que me gustaste desde siempre... Desde que te veía sentado en el parque pingüino después de la escuela. Siempre tomaba esa ruta en mis patines solo porque quería verte, aunque en ese momento no sabía exactamente que sentía por ti. Pero luego cuando nos hicimos amigos. Yo... me di cuenta de que te quería...** **Bueno ya debo volver. Está a punto de anocher y mi tío llegará pronto a casa. Espero con ansias tu respuesta, aunque me da un poco de miedo saber... bueno... saber si sientes lo mismo que yo. Pero no te preocupes... si no, no importa... quiero que sigamos siendo amigos de todas formas. Quiero... que no nos separemos nunca.** **Bueno... Adiós... Shaoran."**

Me quedé petrificado por unos instantes mientras Eriol me miraba con los ojos como platos. Ella... ¿en serio sentía lo mismo que yo desde que eramos niños?

\--

 **Flashback**

-¡Shaoran, ya debemos irnos! El abuelo se va a preocupar.- Escuché decir a Eriol nuevamente mientras continuaba con mi vista enfocada en la entrada del parque. - ¡Ya no pasará!- Replicó al ver que continuaba ignorandolo. Lo miré como si se tratara de un fantasma. Ahí estaba él con esa sonrisa sabionda en la cara.

-¿De quien hablas? - Exclamé sobresaltado.

-De la niña de ojos verdes que siempre pasa en patines después de la escuela. Se que sólo vienes aquí para verla.- Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros. El rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas.

-Yo no vengo aquí por eso... Yo...- Traté de replicar al verme descubierto. Ese era un secreto.

-¡Por favor Shaoran! Ya tengo once años, no soy tan tonto. Vienes a este parque, pero jamás te subes al columpio, ni a los toboganes. Solo te sientas en ese banco y miras a la calle. O vienes a verla o eres un idiota. ¿No eres un idiota cierto?- Me preguntó fingiendo estar preocupado por mi. No tenía explicación para eso. Sonrió triunfal al ver que había logrado acorrarlarme.-Tranquilo. Guardaré tu secreto. No se lo diré a nadie... Solo a tía Ieran y al abuelo. Se pondrán como locos cuando lo sepan. ¡El gruñón de Shaoran está enamorado!- Exclamó por fin mientras se daba a la carrera. Sabía que si lo atrapaba lo mataría, pero aún así no podía contenerse de molestarme teniendo tan buena oportunidad. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por ser tan listo.

Aunque... no dejaba de preguntarme qué le había pasado a la niña de los patines. Esperaba que estuviera bien...


	4. 4

Está historia es de mi autoría. Pero los personajes pertenecen al grupo Clamp así que todos los créditos para ellos.

 _ **Recuerdos de la juventud**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Era el primer día de clases, acababa de iniciar la escuela secundaria, me dirigí como de costumbre al parque pingüino y me senté en el banco que había ocupado día por día por casi un año completo. Los cerezos estaban en flor y el suelo estaba rosáceo debido a los pétalos que se habían desprendido de aquellos árboles. Me coloqué los auriculares, comencé a reproducir la grabadora que el abuelo me había obsequiado sólo unos meses antes y dirigí mi mirada hacia la calle. La niña de ojos verdes no habia vuelto a pasar frente al parque durante los pasados meses, pero aún así no podía dejar de detenerme allí. Era como si una parte de mi confiara en que algún día la volveria a ver.

Para mi sorpresa, una silueta femenina se detuvo esta vez frente a la entrada, la mire unos segundos y la reconocí: Era ella. No pasó de largo en sus patines como las otras veces, esta vez por primera vez entró al parque. Se veía diferente: su cabello estaba más corto y su uniforme ya no era el verde que usaba la última vez que la vi, lo examine por unos segundos y mi corazón dio un salto de alegria: Era el mismo que yo llevaba. Según parecía estaba estudiando en mi misma secundaria.

-Hola.- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Miré a todos lados para asegurarme de que me hablara a mi. Yo era el único que estaba en ese lado del parque.

-Hola.- Le dije en respuesta perdiendome en sus ojos. Ahora que por fin los veía de cerca estaba totalmente convencido de lo hermosos que eran.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?- Preguntó para mi sorpresa sacándome de mi pequeño letargo . Solo me limité a asentir y dejarle espacio, mis manos empezaban a sudar como locas y sentía que un calor se apoderaba de mi al sentirla a mi lado.

-¿Que escuchas?- Me preguntó señalando mis auriculares. Intenté explicarle pero no me salia la voz, así que sólo me límite a quitarme uno de ellos y a extenderselo.- ¡¿En serio puedo oir?! ¡Gracias!.- Exclamó emocionada. Dirigí mi mirada al frente procurando olvidar el hecho de que estuviera tan cerca, cerré los ojos y procuré concentrarme en la música. De repente una voz diferente comenzó a traslaparse con la melodía. La miré sorprendido y ahí note que había comenzado a cantar. Sin darme cuenta de ello me quité el auricular y me dediqué a escucharla solo a ella, pocos segundos después deje de oirla. Se habia detenido.

-Lo siento... es solo... me gusta mucho esa canción- declaró avergonzada. Se veía tan tierna.

-Cantas muy bonito- Le dije sonriendo. Había disfrutado más de los segundos que la escuché cantar que de las miles de veces que había reproducido esa canción. Era como oír a un ángel.

-Gracias. - Susurró poniéndose totalmente roja. Casi parecía estar expulsando humo por las orejas. Mire la mano que ella tenía depositada sobre el banco y para mi sorpresa la mía estaba sobre la de ella. ¿Cuando había hecho eso? Retiré mi mano y me quede congelado, no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer. Yo... ella... ¿porque mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza?

-¿Podemos seguir escuchando?- Me preguntó sin abandonar aún su sonrojo. Asentí en respuesta y volví a reiniciar la melodía. Ella cerró los ojos y antes de darse cuenta empezó a cantar otra vez. Su voz, sus ojos, ella era tan hermosa. En serio ¿era posible tanta belleza en una sola persona?

\--

-Shaoran ¿Estas bien?- Escuché a Eriol preguntarme. No sabia por cuanto tiempo me había quedado perdido en mis recuerdos, pero su voz me devolvió a la realidad. A mi triste realidad.

-Sakura no está ahora conmigo por mi culpa Eriol... Si te hubiera hecho caso... si la hubiera escuchado... yo... - tartamudee mientras revolvía mi cabello tratando inutilmente de liberar un poco de mi frustración. Había desperdiciado 5 años lamentándome de que no estuviera a mi lado... pero todo era mi culpa.

-No sabias que eso era lo que decía la cinta Shaoran. No debes culparte.- Escuché decir a Eriol tratando de aliviar mi carga. Sabía que quería ayudarme. Que quería que no me sintiera tan mal. Pero eso era imposible.

-¡Tuve dos oportunidades Eriol!- Grité mientras me ahogaba en mi desesperación.- Pude haberla escuchado cuando me la diste. Pude haberlo hecho cuando ella me preguntó. Pero no lo hice. La dejé ir de mi lado. Deje ir a la única persona a la que he amado en mi vida. Deje ir a mi primer amor. ¿Porque? ¿Porque no quise escucharla?

-Tranquilizate Shaoran. Despertarás a Tía Ieran. Debes calmarte.- Me susurró Eriol mientras sostenía mis hombros y me sacudía levemente- Aún puedes darle una respuesta. Puedes decirle lo que sientes.

-¡¿Cómo diablos Eriol?!- Protesté tratando de controlar el volumen de mi voz.- ¿Olvidas que hace 4 años no sabemos nada de ella? Ella se fue Eriol. Ella no volverá, ella tiene otra persona.

-Eso no lo sabes con certeza Shaoran. Solo la viste abrazar a ese tipo una sola vez. Tal vez es un familiar de ella.

-Aún si así fuera. Aún si ella no tuviera a nadie. Es imposible que la vuelva a ver. No sabemos donde puede estar ahora.

-Yo se donde está Shaoran- Afirmó para mi sorpresa. Clavé mi mirada en él buscando un atisbo de ironía en sus palabras pero no lo encontré. Ahí estaban esos dos pozos azules mirándome con la misma intensidad que yo lo hacia, con una expresión seria que había visto en su rostro pocas veces en mi vida. No era una broma, en serio sabía donde estaba.

-Pues que estamos esperando. Vamos ahora.- Grité mientras me disponia a atravesar la habitación y me dirigirme a la puerta. Debía verla, debía aclarar todo esto.

-Espera Shaoran. No es tan simple. Quiero que tomes asiento y me escuches... - Dijo mientras detenía mi avance con uno de sus brazos. Aún tenía esa mirada sería en sus ojos.- Debes prometerme que por increíble que parezca lo que voy a decirte creerás en mí.

Me quedé unos segundos reteniendole la mirada hasta que resignado me limité a asentir y a tomar asiento sobre la cama. Algo me decía que me costaría cumplir con aquella petición pero por ahora parecía ser mi única opción.

\--

Examiné nuevamente aquella revista. Aún mi mente no lo asimilaba, ni siquiera porque debido a lo que había dentro de ella en estos momentos me encontraba tomando mi segundo vuelo de la semana. ¿Y quien podía culparme? Es que era demasiado increíble. De todos los lugares del mundo en los que Sakura podía estar viviendo estaba nada ni nada menos que en Inglaterra. Y no sólo eso, era una modelo profesional y aparecía en casi todas las páginas de la revista que veía en esos momentos. Sino fuera porque tenia en mis manos la prueba viviente de que así era jamás le hubiera creído a Eriol.

Dirigí mi mirada a una de aquellas fotos en que ella posaba y no pude evitar quedarme embelesado. Siempre había muy bonita, pero la mujer que veia en ese vestido verde ceñido al cuerpo despertaba en mi pensamientos que jamás había tenido hacia ella. ¡Dios! Que bien le habían sentado los años. Sus ojos esmeraldas parecían traspasar la página de la revista encantandome con su brillo mientras su cabello castaño claro bajaba por su cuerpo cual cascada. Era hermosa con cabello corto pero el largo también le asentaba de maravilla, era la mezcla perfecta entre inocencia y sensualidad. Pensé por unos instantes en la cantidad de hombres que habían visto aquella revista y los pensamientos que tal vez habían tenido con ella y la rabia se apoderó de mi cuerpo. No soportaba la idea de que alguien la mirara con lujuria. Ella era Sakura. Mi Sakura. Aunque una parte de mi subconciente aún no lo asimilara.

De repente sentí en mi brazo derecho cierta humedad y miré frustrado a mi primo que yacia sobre mi hombro babeandome la camisa. El muy idiota había insistido mil veces en acompañarme a pesar de lo mucho que me negué. Volar con él siempre había sido un verdadero desastre. El muy gallina me habia jurado que había superado su miedo a volar pero seguía gritando a cada menor movimiento del avión. Gracias a Dios que habia traido unas pastillas para dormir que le obligué a tomar. Ahora estaba durmiendo como un oso en hibernación, pero mi camisa había sufrido las consecuencias. Suspiro profundo y trate de llenarme de paciencia, a pesar de todo, su presencia me daba un poco de tranquilidad, después de todo no sabía a que me enfrentaría una vez llegara a tierra.

Después de darle un empujón a Eriol y limpiarme la camisa con una servilleta me coloqué los auriculares y reproduje la grabación de Sakura. Lo hice una y otra vez hasta que él cansancio me ganó la batalla y me quedé dormido. Su voz diciéndome que me quería era como un coro de ángeles para mi. No deseaba más en el mundo que escuchar aquello de sus propios labios y decirle que yo también la amaba. Aquello sin duda compensaría con creces estos años de soledad.

\--

 **Hola queridos lectores quiero agradecerles de todo corazon sus reviews, followers y favorites. No se imaginan cuanto me animan. Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado y que me cuenten que les va pareciendo la historia. Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Leah 05**


	5. 5

_**Está historia es de mi autoria. Pero los personajes pertenecen al grupo Clamp así que todos los créditos para ellos.**_

 _ **Recuerdos de la juventud**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

-¡Maldigo al lunático que se le ocurrió que las personas debían volar!- Chilló Eriol después de besar el suelo inglés y recuperarse del aterrizaje. Me reí con ganas ante su infantil reacción, era una de las pocas ocasiones en la que se podía ver a Eriol inmutarse por algo y aquella escena no podía definirse con otra palabra que no fuera cómica, podía decirse que su irracional miedo a volar era su talón de aquiles. Después de reirme lo suficiente de él y repetirle una y otra vez que era un cobarde, me estire sobre mi mismo y solte un largo bostezo, debía reconocer que yo también había odiado aquel vuelo. Después de 13 interminables horas sentado ya el trasero no me respondía, lo único que quería en ese momento era plancharme en una cómoda y espaciosa cama y dormirme por varios días.

Ya fuera del aeropuerto llamé a meiling para avisarle que ya habiamos llegado y confirmar el alojamiento que había reservado para nosotros. Me dió las indicaciones que necesitaba y me avisó que después de pagar una cuantiosa fortuna había conseguido las entradas al desfile de modas que le había insistido en reservarme, claro está, después de insultarme y amenazarme con que renunciaría la próxima vez que la llamara a ultima hora. Acepté con gusto su reprimenda y le di las gracias de todo corazón, no sin antes comprometerme a comprarle uno de los vestidos de aquella compañía en la que trabajaba Sakura. No lo supe hasta entonces, pero resultaba que Meiling era una fiel admiradora de aquella diseñadora, buena parte de su enojo se debía precisamente a que también queria estar en inglaterra y asi conocer en persona a su ídolo. Así que estaba seguro de que no dejaría de recordarme en futuras ocasiones el "inmenso" sacrificio que hizo por mi está vez.

-Oye Shaoran. - La escuché decir luego de desahogar toda su frustración conmigo. Su voz dejó de sonar chillona y malhumorada para volverse calmada y cariñosa, tal y como solía sonar cuando estaba a punto de darme un consejo.- Asegúrate de volver con esa chica. No vayas a hacer nada estúpido.

-Te lo prometo Meiling. Gracias de nuevo.-Dije antes de colgarle. Meiling se habia convertido en una valiosa aliada para mi y no podía negar que le tenía un gran cariño, aunque no de la manera en que ella hubiera querido. Habíamos salido por unos meses en una de mis crisis emocionales en las que intenté olvidarme de Sakura, pero era evidente que aunque estaba con ella tenía mi mente en otro lugar, más bien en otra persona. Ya asteada de aquella situación me explicó que aunque en realidad si sentía algo por mi, prefería que fuéramos sólo amigos si no la amaba de todo corazón, Concorde por completo con lo que decía, era injusto obligarla a ser la sustituta de un amor que era parte de mi vida. Tras de eso nos limitamos a ser buenos amigos y se convirtió en mi mano derecha una vez asumí el control de industrias Li. Sus consejos fueron un poderoso alisiente para que dejará de buscar consuelo en otra mujer y enfrentara mi realidad de que no podía olvidar a Sakura. Siempre me había parecido admirable su forma tan desinteresada de animarme a buscar mi felicidad aunque fuese a costa de la suya, esperaba que algún día encontrara al amor de su vida y que esa persona la amara como yo no supe hacerlo.

Miré la dirección nuevamente y le pedí a un taxi que nos llevara. En el trayecto me dediqué a observar el paisaje que se extendía ante mi, Londres era un lugar tan diferente de Tomoeda que se me hacia difícil imaginarme a Sakura recorriendo sus calles como una celebridad.

-Cómo terminaste tan lejos de mi, querida.- Susurré al mirar el cielo repleto de estrellas. Estaba conciente de que las insoportables horas de vuelo habían sido solo una parte de los obstáculos que enfrentaría para hablar con Sakura, pero eso no me importaba en aquel momento, estaba realmente decidido a aprovechar esta oportunidad de enmendar mis errores del pasado.

\--

-Eriol ¿quieres moverte?- Grité en medio de mi frustración al persibir la excesiva parsimonia con la que este salía del hotel. Habiamos dormido casi 11 horas desde que llegamos allí asi que en contraste con el estado en que había llegado del aeropuerto ahora me sentia totalmente renovado, listo para encontrar a la mujer de mis sueños, por eso las siguientes horas después de despertar habían sido todo un suplicio, tener que esperar a que llegara la noche por fin y pudiera hablar con Sakura de una vez por todas era casi imposible, estaba demasiado ansioso, aun no podía creer que en serio la volveria a ver. Ahora que por fin llegaba la hora, ver a Eriol tan tranquilo me alteraban los nervios que de por si estaban fuera de control.

-Debes calmarte Shaoran. Solo lograrás que te de un infarto.- Comentó Eriol mientras se acomodaba el nudo de la corbata que le había obligado a terminar de ponerse en el vehículo que habiamos alquilado.- Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes que le dirás a Sakura cuando la veas. A que te quedas mudo o peor aún terminas diciendo alguna barbaridad. ¿Te recuerdo cuantos intentos fallidos tuviste al intentar decirle lo que sentías por ella en el pasado?

Sus palabras me hicieron evocar aquellos recuerdos, algunos de ellos tan vergonzosos que desearía no recordar. Era un completo lío a la hora de expresar mis emociones, pero no podía evitarlo, con solo tenerla cerca mi cuerpo temblaba, mi mente se ponía en blanco y mi voz se tornaba áspera y chillona. No importaba cuantas veces lo ensayara o cuán decidido me sintiera, el resultado siempre era el mismo: una Sakura confundida y un Shaoran avergonzado tratando toscamente de inventar una explicación para mi comportamiento que no me delatara.

-Trecientos ochenta y siete. Eso sin contar tus cartas nunca entregadas.- Comentó Eriol mientras tocaba sus dedos como si hubiera estado contando una por una aquellas ocasiones.- Debo reconocer que eres un experto en arruinar ocasiones perfectas. No importaba lo que hiciera para darte una oportunidad de hablar con ella siempre terminabas metiendo la pata.- Culminó mientras se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad y se reía por lo bajo. Lo miré como queriendo traspasarlo con mi mirada, para luego resoplar resignado sabiendo que tenía razón. Si, era un desastre en el amor, pero ya no más, esta vez daría por cerrado ese capítulo de mi vida y por Dios que con un final feliz.

Encendí el vehículo y puse a funcionar el GPS. Miré mi reloj y comprobé que aún faltaban 30 minutos para el evento.

-Tiempo Suficiente- Susurré satisfecho y puse en marcha el vehículo. Me sentía muy optimista en aquellos momentos, algo me decía que definitivamente lograría mi objetivo.

\--

Nos encaminamos con paso lento al lugar preparado para el evento. El desfile se llevaría a cabo en un hermoso jardín adecuado para la ocasión. En el centro se erigia una pequeña pasarela donde minutos después se pasearían las modelos exhibiendo las prendas de la más reciente colección de la marca.

Mostramos nuestras reservaciones y con esto obtuvimos el paso al recinto cuidadosamente vigilado por docenas de guardia. Nos situamos en la segunda fila de asientos justo en el lado derecho de la pasarela a pesar de que los asientos delanteros aún estaban vacios, la razón era la cantidad de periodistas que había en el lugar y que seguramente harian publicas las fotos y videos que lograrán conseguir aquella noche. Si los ejecutivos de la empresa se enteraban de que estaba en un desfile de modas en vez de dirigiendo empresas Li seguro me matarían en cuanto llegara a Hong Kong, eso era algo a lo que no quería arriesgarme.

Poco a poco el lugar comenzó a atestarse de personas hasta estar completamente lleno, sin contar el montón de gente que se escuchaban a las afueras. De veras parecía ser cierta la cantidad exorbitantes de simpatizantes que tenía aquella marca.

Seguí mirando la plataforma ansiando el momento en que el evento comenzara, pero mi vista fue obstaculizada por un sujeto bastante alto que se sentó justo frente a mi, no pude ver su rostro pero su complexión me parecía extrañamente familiar. Intenté enfocar mi vista en él para aclarar mi memoria cuando escuché una voz desde la pasarela. Había comenzado el evento.

-Buenas noches mis queridos amigos. Muchas gracias por estar aquí con nosotros acompañándonos en la exhibición de nuestra nueva línea de ropa. - Declaró una voz suave y melodiosa desde la pasarela, una mujer de tez blanca, largo cabello negro y ojos violaceos se movía con gracia de un lado a otro. Era sin duda Tomoyo Daudoji la dueña de la marca. - Espero que disfruten de este evento que ha sido preparado con mucho amor para todas las mujeres del mundo que quieren verse hermosas pero sin perder la esencia que las caracteriza. Sin más preámbulos les presento la linea Primavera-Verano. - Exclamó para luego perderse tras el inicio de la pasarela seguida de una oleada de aplausos.

Me dediqué a observar la pasarela, en cualquier momento Sakura podría aparecer y no quería perderme ni un segundo de su presencia. Modelos iban y venían con trajes espectaculares y coloridos, sin embargo mi decepción era enorme al ver que ninguna era Sakura. Aplaudia desganado y sin motivación sopesando temeroso la posibilidad de que Sakura no estuviera en aquel desfile o peor aún ya no trabajara para aquella marca. De ser así todas nuestras pistas desaparecerían.

-Shaoran ahí está- Escuché susurrar a Eriol a mi lado mientras halaba mi brazo y señalaba el inicio de la pasarela. Una silueta se encontraba escondida detrás de las cortinas esperando su llamado. Mi corazón dio un gran salto al reconocer esa mirada asustadiza y nerviosa que la había visto poner miles de veces. Esa, esa era la Sakura que recordaba.

Escuché a Tomoyo Daudoji anunciar la prenda más hermosa de la noche y entonces Sakura apareció por completo sobre la pasarela. Un hermoso vestido rosa pálido se ceñía a su cuerpo mientras sus pasos descubrían la abertura que tenía en una de sus piernas agregando sensualidad al vestido de mangas caidas que le llegaba casi a los tobillos. Sus pasos eran firmes y suaves y su rostro aunque no llevaba una sonrisa, reflejaba alegría y serenidad, no se parecía a la chica nerviosa que segundos antes había vislumbrado detrás de las cortinas, de hecho las fotos que había visto en la revista el día anterior no hacían justicia a la diosa que veían mi ojos en esos momentos, Diosa que con cada paso se alejaba más de mi vista.

Mi corazón martillaba mi pecho y mi respiración se volvía pesada al sentir que pronto se perderia detrás de la pasarela. Queria extender aquel momento lo máximo posible, poder saciar ese deseo de contemplarla que habia acumulado durante tantos años. Me puse de pie y grité su nombre en un intento desesperado e involuntario de mi cuerpo para que ella supiera que estaba allí. La vi detenerse y darse la vuelta con lentitud buscando con la mirada la voz que había pronunciado su nombre con tanta vehemencia. Sus ojos miraban de un lado a otro buscando el origen de aquella voz, buscándome a mi. Me quedé petrificado esperando que diera con mi rostro, que me viera, que derritiera con su cálida sonrisa la alegria que se había congelado dentro de mi ser con su ausencia. Miró hacia la derecha y examinó con cuidado todos los rostros a su alrededor, estaba a segundos de encontrarse con mi mirada, de saber de mi presencia, cuando una figura se puso de pie delante de mi aplaudiendo profusamente seguido de los demás presentes que hicieron lo mismo. Mis esfuerzos por evitar que me cubrieran fueron inutiles, la llamé de nuevo, grité con todas mis fuerzas pero los ensordecedores aplausos hacían que mi voz se perdiera y que ella no me escuchara, pronto Sakura resignada hizo una leve reverencia y siguió su paso hasta detrás de la pasarela, perdiéndose de mi vista. Intenté salir de entre los asientos, alcanzarla e impedir que se fuera pero fui detenido por Eriol.

-Espera Shaoran. Aún no. Sé paciente- Me susurró mientras sostenía mi brazo, aprete mis puños con fuerza mientras veia los ultimos bordes del vestido perderse tras la cortina. Comprendí que no podía hacer nada en aquel momento y tomé asiento. Los aplausos se calmaron poco a poco, siendo sustituidos por algunos cuchilleos que se desataron a mis espaldas, las personas hablaban acerca de mi falta de educación al interrumpir un evento como ese con tan imperativo llamado. No reparé en sus palabras. Lo único que me importaba en aquel momento era que llegara el fin de aquel evento que se habia vuelto vacio para mi a partir del instante en que Sakura desapareció de la pasarela.

-Papá, papá.- Escuché decir justo delante de mi a una dulce vocecilla que llamó mi atención, me fije en la figura de quien procedia y para mi sorpresa vi a una pequeña niña de unos 3 años de rodillas sobre su asiento tratando de llamar la atención del sujeto que estaba frente a mi. -Tengo sueño- Replicó mientras se estrujaba los adormilados ojos. Este la miró por unos segundos y luego de lanzar un suspiro la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó en su regazo, mientras tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible salió de entre el auditorio y se perdió detrás de la pasarela. Mientras se alejaban fijé mi mirada en la pequeña niña que se aferraba del cuello del hombre, la niña también me miró con los ojos entre abiertos y me dió una pequeña sonrisa. Sentí una extraña sensación familiar en aquel rostro sonriente, sus pequeños y adormilados ojos me recordaron mi pasado, pasado teñido con aquel esmeralda que se desbordaba de aquellos pequeños luceros.

\--

 _ **Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que este capítulo no les haya resultado tedioso. Jamás he visto una pasarela en persona por lo que tengo sólo una vaga idea de como podría ser, así que espero que aparte de los fallos que cómo principiante cometo siempre haya logrado transmitir el sentimiento de Shaoran al ver a Sakura después de tanto tiempo.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer sus reviews, favorites y followers. Me da mucho ánimo cada vez que leo sus comentarios. Así que siempre serán bienvenidos sus reseñas y consejos. Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a pepsipez que no sólo se tomó el tiempo de leer los capítulos uno por uno sino que también comentó cada uno de ellos, claro sin olvidar a aquellos que tambien se han tomado el tiempo de comentar aunque no tengan una cuenta en fanfiction. Muchas Gracias.**_

 _ **Att: Leah05**_


	6. 6

_**Está historia es de mi autoria. Pero los personajes pertenecen al grupo Clamp así que todos los créditos para ellos.**_

 _ **Recuerdos de la juventud**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con furia mi cabeza mientras avanzaba a la entrada del hotel, las personas a mi alrededor corrían para guarecerse mientras yo continuaba caminando lentamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía las gotas de lluvia deslizarse por mi cuerpo y empapar cada centímetro de mi ropa por la ausencia de un paraguas, pero no sentía frio ni mucho menos urgencia por cubrirme. Era como si todo en mi cuerpo estuviera entumesido y hubiera dejado de sentir.

Dirigí mi vista al frente y me encontré con la mirada de Eriol que guarecido bajo el recibidor del hotel me miraba a través de las puertas de cristal con los ojos llenos de impotencia, en contra de sus deseos era incapaz de ayudarme a sobrellevar el dolor que carcomia mi alma, de sacarme del hoyo de tristeza en el que me habia abismado y del que no sabia si lograria salir.

Como si se tratara de una máquina programada mi cuerpo atravesó la recepción, se coló en el ascensor y me llevó a la habitación. Todo parecia ser tan irreal, tan desafortunado, que llegue a creer que en cualquier momento despertaria y todo resultaría ser parte de un mal sueño.

-Iré a la cocina y pediré algo de chocolate caliente.- Anunció Eriol a mis espaldas cuando estuve a punto de girar la perilla. Asentí sin voltearme y entré a la habitación. Me retiré toda la ropa mojada y antes de darme cuenta estaba desnudo y bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente bajara por mi cuerpo mientras permanecía estático. Después de unos minutos salí de la ducha y me coloqué frente al espejo. Pequeñas gotas se deslizaban por mi cara y bajaban por mis mejillas, pequeñas gotas saladas que rodaban de mis ojos reflejo del dolor que me invadía en esos momentos. Incliné mi frente en el espejo mientras dejaba salir aquellas traicioneras lágrimas y rememoraba todo lo que había pasado aquella desafortunada noche.

\--

-¿Cómo que no puedo verla?- Grité exasperado al hombre que nos impedía la entrada.

-Ya se lo dije. Solo pueden entrar personas autorizadas. Esas son mis órdenes. -Replicó con simpleza mientras me miraba desafiante.

-Entendemos caballero muchas gracias. - Dijo Eriol mientras me tomaba del brazo y me obligaba a alejarme de aquel lugar. Clavé mis ojos en él como si me hubiera deseado la muerte, si realmente fuera un lobo seguro me hubiera abalanzado sobre su garganta.

-Sueltame sino quieres que barra el piso contigo también.- Gruñí mientras me liberaba de su agarre.

-Cuantas veces más tengo que decirte que te calmes Shaoran.- Replicó frunciendo el ceño.- Se que es frustrante pero si sigues así harás que llamen a la policia. ¿Esa es la primera imagen que quieres que Sakura tenga de ti después de tanto tiempo?

-Y que quieres que haga Eriol.- Protesté - Sakura está detrás de esa maldita puerta y ese imbécil no quiere dejarnos pasar. Me niego a irme de aqui sin hablarle.

-Te prometo que hallaremos la forma de hables con ella, sólo tienes que ser paciente. - Me aseguró mientras me miraba a los ojos y colocaba una mano sobre mi hombro. Dirigí mi mirada a la pequeña puerta y suspiré resignado, era obvio que aquel sujeto no me dejaría pasar. Eriol tenía razón, lo que menos quería era que Sakura pensara que era un hombre violento e irracional después de tanto tiempo sin verle. Debía controlarme, no importaba cuán ansioso me sintiera en estos instantes.

-¿Qué propones que hagamos entonces?- Le pregunté una vez me sentí más tranquilo.

-Bueno si no podemos entrar y hablar con Sakura, tendremos que esperar a que salga. La seguiremos e investigaremos donde vive. Así aunque hoy sea imposible que le hables tendrás otra oportunidad en el futuro.- Me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Debia reconocer que era una excelente idea y la unica opcion que me quedaba. Me limité a seguirlo y subirme al vehículo para esperar a que saliera.

Esperamos por casi una hora hasta que su delicada figura apareció en la entrada, saludaba tímidamente a quienes esperaban allí, a la vez que intentaba evitar a los periodistas que luchaban por hacerle preguntas y tomarle fotos. Al verla mi mente se transportó a otro lugar, a un momento y espacio en el que sólo existíamos ella y yo, sentí el impulso descontrolado de bajarme del vehículo y correr hacia ella, de plantarle el beso que había soñado darle desde mi niñez y sentir su cuerpo tensarse entre mis brazos ante la sorpresa, de hacerle saber cuanto la amaba y cuanto había deseado tenerla entre mis brazos, de dejarle claro que no quería que nos separaramos nunca más... pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la puerta del vehículo una figura la apartó de los periodistas rompiendo así mi burbuja de ilusiones. Tomando su mano la escoltó hasta un vehículo aparcado justo al frente del recinto protegiéndola de los flashes, miré al sujeto y amargos recuerdos golpearon mi mente dejándome en shock por unos segundos.

-Shaoran, ya se va. Avanza.- Escuché a Eriol gritar. Reaccioné de inmediato y pisé el acelerador mientras apretaba los dientes. -¿Que te pasa? Vas demasiado rápido.

-¿Que hace ese tipo con sakura otra vez?- Dije entre dientes.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Lo habías visto antes?-Preguntó Eriol sorprendido.

-Es el mismo sujeto de hace 5 años.- Repliqué como si fuera algo más que obvio, aunque sabía que Eriol jamás lo había visto.

-¿Estas seguro?- Preguntó dubitativo. ¿Que si estaba seguro? Jamás podría olvidar el rostro de aquel hombre. Su imagen de él tomando entre sus brazos al amor de mi vida era algo imposible de borrar. Sus facciones eran más maduras que en ese entonces pero sin duda era el mismo a quien miles de veces maldije en mi corazón mientras estaba a solas.

-Demonios Eriol, claro que estoy seguro.- Grité mientras detenía el auto de golpe. Mi respiración se había acelerado, sentía que mi pecho se desgajaba por dentro. Fijé mi vista en el vehículo que se alejaba más a cada segundo dudando si debia continuar, si las cosas eran tal y como sospechaba no sabía si podría soportarlo.

-Está bien, calmate. Se lo que estás pensando... pero no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas. - Me dijo mientras me miraba preocupado. -No pierdas la esperanza aún. - Susurró.

Lo sopese unos instantes más mientras Eriol me miraba espectante. Quería huir... pero era lo que había hecho la ultima vez. Tal vez si actuaba diferente el resultado también sería diferente. Pero si era igual yo...

-¡Dios, que esté equivocado!- Susurré en un hilo de voz mientras encendía nuevamente el vehículo y continuaba la persecución. Sentía invadirme la misma sensación que cuando fui a la casa de Sakura aquel dia. Los recuerdos me transportaron a aquel momento, aquel doloroso momento que había luchado por olvidar. Llevaba la hoja de aceptación a la universidad en mis manos, acababa de llegarme hace apenas unos minutos. Quería mostrársela, decirle que me había desaparecido por tanto tiempo porque estudiaba como loco para ser admitido en la universidad de Hong Kong, que después de tantas noches sin dormir lo había conseguido, que lo había hecho por ella. Ese dia estaba decidido a confesarle mi amor, a decirle cuanto la había amado desde la primera vez que la vi, cuán grande era mi resolución de no separarme de ella jamás... hasta que al verla mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de aquella persona, mientras él la estrechaba entre los suyos. Se veía tan feliz, tan dichosa, tan en paz que no pude dar un paso más. Me volví sobre mis pasos y eche a correr en la dirección contraria al ver que se separaban, no quería que supiera que estaba allí, no soportaría escuchar la verdad de su propia boca. Desde entonces esa imagen me atormentaba cada vez que pensaba en ella, me preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto, si debí haberme quedado, si debi escuchado su explicación, si todo era un terrible malentendido. Ahora trataría de no repetir la misma historia.

Pasados unos minutos vi el auto detenerse frente a una gran mansión. Nos quedamos en la oscuridad procurando avistar algo. La puerta comenzó a rodarse dándole paso al vehículo que comenzó a avanzar otra vez, tras lo cual la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Dos personas bajaron del vehiculo, la primera figura era el sujeto, la segunda Sakura, me quede petrificado mientras la observaba. Por encima de su hombro derecho se asomaba una pequeña cabeza. Justo en ese momento terminé de atar cabos en mi mente y comprendí que el sujeto sentado frente a mi en el desfile era justo esa persona y aquella niña, aquella pequeña niña que dormía en los brazos de Sakura, esa pequeña niña era la hija del sujeto. Para mi estaba más que claro que papel tenía Sakura en aquel cuadro.

Senti como todo en mi se moría. La escena era demasiado para soportarla. Encendí el vehiculo, lo puse en marcha y me aleje con prisa de aquel lugar. Antes de que Eriol pudiera decir algo dije lo unico que mis labios pudieron articular.

-Tienen una hija.- Solté más para mi mismo que para él. El silencio reinó entre nosotros. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre el parabrisas mientras mi vision comenzaba a nublarse y se formaba un nudo en mi garganta. Por mucho que lo quisiera ignorar no podía, Sakura ya tenia una nueva vida, y yo no formaba parte de ella.

\--

-Parece que te has encariñado con esa bata- Comentó Eriol mientras se paraba frente a la cama. Me hallaba tirado sobre ella con los audifonos puestos y los ojos cerrados, no tenia animos para ponerme la pijama asi que me habia quedado con la ropa de baño. Ignoré su llamado e intenté fingir que estaba dormido. No quería hablar con nadie en esos momentos. Pensé haber logrado mi objetivo al no escuchar su voz otra vez cuando sentí un extraño calor en mi pie izquierdo, calor que pronto se convirtió en ardor, en el ardor de una quemadura.

-Diablos. ¿Que haces Eriol?- Grité mientras masajeaba mi pie que se veía enrojecido. El muy idiota me había puesto una taza caliente en la planta del pie.

-Deberías agradecer que te pedí otro chocolate ya que dejaste enfriar el primero.- Protestó mientras me extendia la taza y un pedazo de pastel de Chocolate.- Y no me digas que no tienes apetito, no imaginas lo que he tenido que hacer para complacer tus extraños antojos de chica depresiva a estas horas de la madrugada .

Extendí mis manos y tomé lo que me ofrecía. De hecho no tenia apetito pero no podía dejárselo en la mano. Ahogar mis penas en chocolate siempre había sido mi Antídoto infalible para la tristeza pero en esos momentos no estaba seguro de que funcionara. La tristeza que sentía era más aguda que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes.

-Sabes...- Lo escuché decir mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama- El abuelo siempre decía que cuando uno siente que la pena ahoga el alma, lo mejor es desahogarse en papel. Deberías probarlo algún dia.- Añadió mientras me sonreia y alborotaba mi cabello. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta diciendo que tenía un asunto que resolver por mi culpa. Sabía que sólo era una excusa para dejarme a solas.

-Gracias Eriol- Susurré mientras lo veía girar la perilla.

-¿Por el chocolate o por el consejo?- Indagó sin voltearse.

-Por estar ahí siempre.- Dije con una sonrisa. El sacudió la cabeza y terminó de girar la perilla. -De nada.- Dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

Di el primer sorbo a la taza y senti el calor regresar a mi cuerpo.

-Eres demasiado astuto Eriol. Deberia hacerte caso mas a menudo.- Susurré mientras daba otro sorbo a la taza. Busqué con la mirada algo en lo que escribir. Sobre la mesita de noche habían varias hojas de papel y un bolígrafo. Obra de Eriol sin duda. Coloque la taza y el platillo sobre el mueble y tomé la pluma y el papel en mis manos.

-Está será mi última carta para ti Sakura.- Susurré para mis adentros. Plasmaria mis sentimientos en el papel y luego seguiría con mi vida. Si ella había conseguido olvidarme seguro yo también lo lograría algún día.

 _ **\--**_

 _ **Hola Queridos lectores. Espero haber logrado mi objetivo y transmitir el sentimiento de perdida que invade a una persona cuando ve a quien ama con alguien más, ojalá que me perdonen por hacerle esto a Shaoran, pero les prometo que valdrá la pena. ¿Quien más quiere un Eriol para cuando esté deprimido?. No se ustedes pero yo si. JajajajaXD**_

 _ **Ahora bien ¿que hará Shaoran?, ¿Acaso logrará olvidar a Sakura? Si quieren saberlo acompañenme en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Como les dije al principio no pretendo que la historia sea muy larga. De hecho casi estoy segura de que el próximo capítulo será el último. Aunque tal vez cuando este plasmando las ideas se me vaya ocurriendo algo que me obligue a alargarla. Ya veremos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su apoyo e interés. Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Att: Leah05**_


	7. 7

**Está historia es de mi autoria. Pero los personajes pertenecen al grupo Clamp así que todos los créditos para ellos.**

 ** _Recuerdos de la juventud_**

 ** _Capítulo 7_**

Abrí los ojos con lentitud. Sentía los parpados pesados y los ojos irritados debido al contacto con la escasa luz que desprendia la bombilla de la habitación, era como si llevará durmiendo toda una semana y mis ojos se hubieran acostumbrado a estar en penumbras. Me incorporé lentamente mientras retiraba la cobija que me cubría, no lograba recordar cuando me había quedado dormido y mucho menos cuando me habia acomodado en la cama, lo último que habia en mi memoria era el recuerdo de mi mismo sentado sobre ella escribiendo mi desahogo personal.

-¡Cierto la carta! ¿Donde la habré puesto?- Exclamé cayendo en la ausencia del papel.

Como mi aún adormilado cuerpo me lo permitió levanté las cobijas, examiné la mesita al lado de mi cama, revisé las gabetas y puse patas arriba toda la habitación, sin ningún exito, lo único que pude encontrar fue una pequeña nota sobre la mesita de la cama con la letra de Eriol.

"VOLVERÉ PRONTO. ASEGURATE DE DESAYUNAR. ". Decía la nota. ¡Diablos! Donde se habia metido ese idiota. Era indudable que la desaparición de mi carta y su ausencia estaban relacionadas. Tomé el teléfono que descansaba tambien sobre aquella mesa para llamarlo y entonces me percaté de la hora: 12:08 pm.

-¡En serio llevó tanto dormido!- Exclamé sorprendido. En mi estado de sueño normal seguro hubiera despertado con el sonido de la ducha o el chirrido de la puerta cuando Eriol hubo salido, pero esta vez había dormido como un oso en hibernación y como si eso fuera poco aún me sentia aletargado.

Recordé que el abuelo había dicho una vez que algunas personas sufrían de somnolencia cuando estaban deprimidas, jamás me había pasado pero supongo que lo que paso anoche era lo suficientemente doloroso como para alterar mi sueño de esa manera. Ya no sentía ese desasosiego que me embargaba después de lo sucedido, pero el dolor en mi pecho cada vez que aquellas imágenes se colaban en mi mente aún seguia intacto.

Me quede un buen rato reflexionando en aquello, en el rumbo que mi vida debia tomar a partir de aquel momento. Dejé que mis dedos se deslizaran solos en la pantalla del teléfono y marqué aquel número que conocía de memoria.

-Hola Meiling ¿crees que puedes programarme un vuelo para está tarde?- Dije cuando tomó el teléfono. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer en inglaterra, lo mejor seria volver a mi rutina cuanto antes y ocupar mi mente con trabajo, necesitaba volver a mi vida normal, a mi vida sin Sakura.

\--

-Ya voy.- Grité al oír que tocaban la puerta, dejando a un lado de la cama la ropa que me disponia a guardar en la maleta. Me había hartado de llamar a Eriol durante toda la mañana para avisarle que nuestro vuelo saldría a las 3:00 pm, pero el muy imbécil no daba señales de vida, hasta había tenido que empacarle la ropa a él también para ganar tiempo y que no perdiéramos el vuelo.

-Espero que no me digas que has perdido las llaves del hotel y también el teléfono. Aunque no me sorprendería con lo idiota que eres - dije con sorna mientras me acercaba a la puerta. Estaba seguro de que sería él tras la puerta con alguna excusa barata. Esperaba algún comentario de su parte, tal vez alguna justificación inútil por su comportamiento, pero contrario a eso el silencio reinó luego de mis palabras.-¿Qué? También te han cortado la lengua por hablador.- Comenté nuevamente procurando provocar alguna reacción de su parte, pero el silencio se hacía cada vez más pesado, más profundo, comenzaba a creer que ya no había nadie tras la puerta.

Tomé la perilla suspicaz dudando si abrir o no. Lo más probable es que alguien se hubiera equivocado de habitación y se marchara al escucharme hablar y comprobar que no era a quien buscaba. Estaba casi seguro de aquello, que ya era inutil abrir la puerta, hasta que escuché mi nombre en un susurro débil y tembloroso. Me quedé petrificado y sentí un hueco en mi corazón, no daba crédito a lo que mis oidos escuchaban, esa voz... era imposible... debia ser solo una alucinación de mi mente. Pero ¿y si era real?¿Que debía hacer?

\--

No cabiendo en si de la sorpresa, Sakura bajó corriendo las escaleras. La joven de servicio le habia avisado que un joven que decía ser un viejo amigo suyo habia ido a visitarla, al principio dudó que realmente algún joven conocido estuviera preguntando por su persona teniendo en cuenta los pocos hombres con los que se habia relacionado estrechamente en inglaterra, pero al escuchar la descripción del susodicho y el nombre de este no había podido menos que salir apresuradamente a comprobar si era cierto.

Al verlo en el recibidor una extraña melancolía invadió su ser. No había podido dejar de darle vueltas a lo sucedido en el desfile, aun aquella voz retumbaba en su cabeza, aquella voz que la llamaba con angustia, con ansiedad, con desesperación. Examinó con la mirada el espacio alrededor de su visitante con la esperanza de encontrarse con aquellos ojos ámbar, pero solo encontró esos dos pozos azules que la miraban con gentileza como siempre lo habia hecho.

-¡Que preciosa estas querida! Me alegra tanto verte de nuevo. - Exclamó Eriol mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos una vez estuvieron frente a frente.

-También estoy feliz de volver a verte de nuevo Eriol, aunque no te niego que estoy muy sorprendida. - Respondió embosando una sonrisa.

\- Imagino que si querida.- Comentó rompiendo el abrazo y tomando sus manos en cambio. - Debes tener millones de preguntas que hacerme. Pero primero quiero saber de ti. Hace mucho que no nos veiamos.

-Tienes razón. Vayamos a la sala y...- Propuso Sakura cuando una voz la interrumpió, descendia del mismo lugar de donde ella había venido segundos antes.

-No le han dicho que es de mala educación presentarse en una casa sin avisar.- Comentó agriamente sin dejar de clavar su mirada en Eriol con una expresión de pocos amigos. Eriol lo reconoció de inmediato, había sido el mismo sujeto de la noche anterior. Cambió el enfoque de su mirada hasta Sakura quien sostenía con el sujeto un duelo de miradas, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios del sujeto a quien evidentemente no le importaba que estuviera molesta. Escuchó ligeros pasos sobre la escalera y se quedó anonadado al ver aparecer una tercera y cuarta persona, jamás se imaginaba encontrarse tan pronto con ella pero algo le decia que su presencia seria la clave para resolver algunas de sus dudas.

\--

Tardé unos segundos paralizado sin saber que hacer. Mil ideas llegaron a mi cabeza cada una más descabellada que la anterior. De alguna forma sentía miedo, miedo de que ella fuera quien estuviera allí y sus palabras destrozaran lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón. Solté un sonoro suspiro, mientras mis manos estaban a punto de resbalarse de la perilla por el sudor que las empapaba. Traté de llenarme de valor, de abrir aquella puerta y dar la cara a lo que sea que pasara de ahí en adelante, tomé la perilla con firmeza resuelto a afrontar mi realidad cuando volví a escuchar su voz.

-Se que estas ahí Shaoran. Estoy aquí porque necesito aclarar algunas cosas contigo- Explicó alzando ligeramente la voz. -Eriol ha estado en mi casa esta mañana. Me ha hablado de lo que paso anoche y me dado la carta que me has escrito... -

-Lamento que Eriol fuera a molestarte, jamás le pedí que lo hiciera... no quería que te enteraras. No tienes que sentir compasión por mi.- -Dije interrumpiendola. A estas alturas no creía que fuera útil negar mis sentimientos como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, después de leer aquellas palabras escritas por mi puño y letra jamás me creeria si se lo negaba, aún asi sus palabras me habian cortado el corazón. La conocía bien y sabía que al escuchar de boca de Eriol el lastimero estado en el que estaba ella no habia podido hacerse de la vista gorda, era demasiado amable para ello, siempre había amado eso de ella, esa compasión que siempre mostraba por los demás... pero ahora siendo yo el objeto de esa compasión me sentia como un pobre desdichado.

-¡No siento compasión por ti Shaoran!- aseguró.- No entiendes, las cosas no son como tu crees...

-Claro que entiendo Sakura.- Grité interrumpiendola- No soy tan idiota, se muy bien lo que vi en tu casa... Lo que vi hace 5 años. ¡Claro!... ¡Desde el principio esto fue un error!... ¿que esperaba? ¿Que estuvieras con los brazos abiertos esperándome?, ¿que me dijeras que seguías sintiendo lo mismo? Diablos, ¿como pude ser tan iluso? Claro que debías encontrar a otra persona... que terminarias olvidandome, que te enamorarias de alguien que supiera exactamente lo que quería, que se asegurara de no dejarte ir. Tuve mi oportunidad... me lo pusiste en bandeja de plata... fui tan cobarde que tuviste que tomar la iniciativa y aún así... apenas vengo a enterarme de lo que sentias por mi, de que siempre me correspondiste... y ahora estoy aquí como un pobre mendigo recibiendo las migajas del amor que pude tener solo para mi.

-¿¡Quieres escucharme por una maldita vez en tu vida Shaoran!?- Gritó a voz en cuello mientras golpeaba su mano contra la puerta. Me quedé mudo de la impresión. Jamás había oído a Sakura hablar tan alto y mucho menos maldecir.- ¡Eres un tonto Shaoran!-Replicó mientras su voz se partia- Eres el mismo obstinado y egoísta de siempre. Acaso no te das cuenta de todo lo que provocas con tu estúpida actitud. Siempre es lo mismo... siempre terminas arruinandolo todo porque no sabes escuchar. ¿Has pensado alguna vez todo lo que nos hubiéramos evitado si tan sólo me hubieras escuchado cuando intente hablarte?... miranos... Aquí estamos repitiendo la misma historia... siempre es la misma historia... siempre te encierras en lo que piensas... siempre me dejas con la palabra en la boca... huyes de mi pensando que voy a herirte, que voy a hacerte sufrir...-Hizo una pausa de repente, su voz sonaba cada vez mas ahogada, mas rasposa, parecia que en cualquier momento estallaria en llanto.- sabes que es lo que más odio de esto, que es lo que más odio de ti...- Prosiguió adoptando un volumen de voz bajo, casi como si hablara consigo misma- que a pesar de que se todo esto, a pesar de que he sufrido como no tienes una idea por tu maldita obstinación, a pesar de que me enojas como nadie más... te sigo amando como una estúpida adolescente... aun espero que habrás esa maldita puerta y me digas que dejarás de huir y por una vez en la vida dejarás de ser un estupido... un obstinado... un egoísta...- Sus palabras se interrumpieron bruscamente por la fuerza de su llanto. No había podido contenerlo más. Era obvio que aquello le causaba mucho dolor. Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente... me amaba... Aún me amaba... y la había hecho llorar de dolor.

Fue un error venir hasta aquí. - Susurró finalmente cuando pudo recuperar un poco la compostura, entonces escuché ligeros pasos alejándose. En una respuesta automática de mi cuerpo abrí la puerta de golpe y corrí hasta al alcanzarla, tomé su mano izquierda y la giré sobre si misma, antes de darme cuenta la tenia apresada entre mis brazos. Me aferré a ella como quien se aferra a la orilla cuando esta a punto de caer a un abismo, sentía que la perdía otra vez y esta vez definitivamente.

-No te vayas Sakura por favor. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. - Le supliqué en un grito ahogado como si la estuviera contemplando marcharse en la distancia y no consiguiera que me escuchara. Estaba tan arrepentido de haberla decepcionado, de haberla hecho sentir de esa manera. Ella tenía razón. Jamás la había escuchado realmente, había sido un egoísta que solo había pensado como esa situación me lastimaba, jamás consideré la idea de que ella estuviera sufriendo igual o más que yo. Por primera vez frente a ella deje que las lagrimas rodaran por mis ojos y trate de esconder mi rostro de ella. Me sentía tan avergonzado. Me había comportado como un completo idiota.

-Pues asegúrate de no dejarme ir. - Susurró mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos. Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y me encontré con su rostro mirandome fijamente mientras embosaba una dulce sonrisa. -No te disculpes.- Susurró mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y procuraba que la mirara a los ojos...- Deja de temer... sino las cosas buenas seguiran huyendo de ti. Aveces hay que tomar riesgos para encontrar la felicidad.

Su sonrisa era tan sincera y dulce que sentía que curaba mi alma. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos debido a las lágrimas que había derramado sólo segundos antes, pero aún así la mirada que me dirigía estaba llena de amor, amor por mi. Me sentia indigno de tenerla entre mis brazos, de que me amara aún con todo lo que había pasado, pero no quería replicar más, no quería volver a estropearlo todo. Quité mis manos de alrededor de su cuerpo y las dirigí a su rostro, mis ojos se clavaron en los de ella y me senti ignotizado por aquellos luceros esmeraldas, acorté la distancia que nos separaba y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Sentí como su mano derecha se posaba en mi nuca y se enredaba entre mis cabellos mientras sus labios se entreabrían ante el contacto. Profundizé el beso deslizando mis labios entre los suyos mientras una sensación electrizante recorria mi cuerpo erizando mi piel, mi corazón se desbocaba en latidos desenfrenados. En ese momento solo éramos ella y yo, no existían dudas, ni temores, solo la sensación de haber realizado un inmenso deseo. Quedamos atrapados en aquel trance pasional, en aquel momento ideal que solo duró unos segundos, escuché una voz masculina proveniente del pasillo y sentí un escalofrío que me hizo apartarme de Sakura y dirigir mi mirada a la fuente de aquella voz.

-¡¡Te dejo 5 minutos sola y ya estas besuqueandote con el primer mocoso que encuentras!!- Reclamó con la voz alterada. Sus ojos negros me miraban fijamente queriendo traspasarme, asesinarme más bien. La culpa se apoderó de mi al pensar en lo que estaría sintiendo aquel sujeto... Su esposa en aquel estado, con otro hombre... como habia terminado en una situación tan lastimera.

-No estan haciendo nada malo Touya, deja de ser tan aguafiestas.- Reclamó una segunda voz. Su pelo negro azabache hacia contraste con su delicada piel blanca y sus ojos amatistas. Contrario a la mirada fría del sujeto, ella nos miraba con dulzura y alegría como si estuviera feliz por lo que estaba pasando.- Deberías dejar de ser tan molesto con tu hermana.

-¿Hermano?- Exclamé reflejando la sorpresa que me causaba aquella afirmación y la presencia de aquella mujer allí, dirigí mi mirada a Sakura buscando una confirmación de lo que escuché. Seria posible...

-Te dije que nada de lo que creías era cierto.- Dijo en medio de un largo y cansino suspiro.- El es mi hermano mayor Touya y ella su esposa Tomoyo.- Explicó con simpleza. No podía ver mi cara cuando me dijo aquello pero estaba seguro de que mi rostro debía dar risa de lo deformado que estaba. No sabia que era más increíble, que Sakura y ese tipo tan arisco fueran parientes o que me hubiera formado semejante película en la cabeza. Comencé a atar cabos en mi mente tratando de asimilar toda esa información. Debía tener una cara de idiota en aquellos momentos.

-¿No se supone que este mocoso pervertido se iría esta tarde? Que yo sepa el avión no lo va a esperar hasta que él decida aparecer.- Comentó agriamente el moreno mientras clavaba su mirada en mi. Habia olvidado por completo mi vuelo.

-Es cierto. ¡Lo había olvidado! Si no te das prisa no alcanzarás el vuelo. Eriol está esperandote abajo.- Exclamó Sakura mientras rebuscaba con diligencia en su pequeño bolso.- Llámame en cuanto llegues.- Me dijo extendiendome una pequeña tarjeta con un número escrito. La miré unos segundos en silencio mientras su mano aún estaba extendida.

-Puedes quedarte con ella.- Le dije mientras cerraba su mano sobre el papel ante su mirada confundida.

-Pero...

-Ahora que se que nada me impide estar contigo. ¿En serio crees que me iré y te dejaré?- Exclamé soteniendo sus manos- Lo siento, pero aunque este sujeto de la mirada asesina quiera molerme a golpes, no pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente. Así que tendrá que soportarme por unos días más.-Pegaba mi frente a la de ella.

-Gracias. -Susurró mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho. Por primera vez habia logrado poner la suficiente atención como para escuchar la voz de su corazón, lo que de verdad queria decirme.

-Creo que es mejor que dejemos solos a estos dos tortolitos.- Cantureó Tomoyo mientras tomaba del brazo a Touya y lo arrastraba hasta el ascensor.

-Estas loca mujer.- Gritó él mientras se resistia- Jamás dejaré sola al mostruo con este mocoso pervertido. No quiero un nuevo niño en la familia.

-¡¡¡Hermano!!!- Gritó Sakura ante la atrevida afirmación. Ella, no era de ese tipo de chicas y aunque no niego que me gustaría, aquello no estaba entre mis planes inmediatos.

-Pues no te gustara lo que tengo que decirte -Comentó la amatista mientras posaba su mano libre en su vientre con una mirada triste. El hombre dirigió su mirada hacia ella, convirtiendo la expresión de su cara en todo un poema, parecía un niño confundido.

-¿No querrás decir?... ¿Tú?... ¿Desde cuando?- Balbuceó mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de la mujer, sus ojos parecían querer leer su mente y asegurarse de que no se tratara de una broma.

-Tengo dos meses.- Explicó con la voz ligeramente temblorosa- no te lo había dicho antes porque sabía que no querrías que trabajará en el desfile. Lo siento.

-¡Lo sabia!- Gritó eufórico. -Por eso andas durmiendote en cada esquina. Y esos extraños cambios de humor... Es maravilloso. Estoy tan feliz Tommy.- Le dijo suavisando la voz mientras le daba un beso en los labios y la extrechaba entre sus brazos- Demosle la noticia a Hinami. -Sugirió ahora siendo el quién la arrastraba al ascensor. Había olvidado su resolución de mantener vigilada a su hermana. Pronto la pareja se perdió en el ascensor mientras la amatista le hacía algunas señas a Sakura que no entendí del todo. Supongo que ellas tenían su propia forma de comunicarse. Sakura sonreia al ver a la pareja mientras los ojos se le iluminaban, sentí un agradable calor en el pecho al pensar en un futuro teniendo una experiencia similar.

-También podemos tener un bebé si quieres.- Le susurré a Sakura al oído. Un hermoso sonrojo la cubrió de pies a cabeza, se veia divina teñida de ese adorable tono carmin. Una sensación de bienestar y paz invadió cada rincón de mi ser por lo que no pude evitar que una sonrisa se plasmara en mi rostro. Aquel sentimiento tan agradable en mi pecho... era felicidad.

\--

-Prometeme que llamaras todos los dias.- Exigió Sakura mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre en mi torso. Aunque había tratado de extender mi estadía en Londres ya era hora de volver a Hong Kong. Los inversionistas pondrían un se busca en los medios si no aparecía aquella semana.

-Cada vez que tenga un rato libre. Me apagarás el teléfono para que no te moleste tanto. - Le aseguré mientras retiraba un mechón de pelo de su rostro y le daba el onceavo beso del día. No me cansaba de deleitarme en sus labios, era como ir al mismisimo paraíso.

-Eso no pasará. Estaré muy feliz de que lo hagas.- dijo sonriendo mientras seguía aferrada a mi y me miraba con embeleso.

-Odio ser quien interrumpa este romántico momento.- Comentó Eriol después de toser varias veces.- Pero si no entramos ahora nos dejara el avión.

-Tienes razón.- Contesté mientras la soltaba de entre mis brazos.- Nos veremos muy pronto te lo prometo.

-Te estaré esperando.- Gritó mientras agitaba su mano. Caminé unos pasos hacia adelante y dirigí mi mirada a la cabina de entrada, pasaria demasiado antes de volver a verla después que cruzara esa puerta. Me detuve a escasos metros y volví sobre mis pasos, corriendo la tomé de los hombros y la besé apasionadamente. Diablos como podría sobrevivir teniéndola tan lejos.

-Shaoran ya vamonos.- Reclamó Eriol mientras me halaba del cuello de la camisa. Solté a Sakura y caminé hacia el avión. Agité la mano por última vez mientras me perdía en la cabina, ella hacia lo mismo mientras sonreia con dulzura. La extrañaria como nunca.

-Menos mal que Touya no quiso venir al aeropuerto, se hubiera puesto como loco con tanto besuqueo entre ustedes.- Comentó Eriol mientras se ponía el cinturón del avión.

-Sólo estas celoso porque no tienes nadie a quien besar.- Le dije maliciosamente.

-Para tu información no fuiste el único que aprovechó su tiempo en inglaterra. Mientras tú estabas ocupado con Sakurita yo mantenía interesantes conversaciones con Kaho Mitsuki, la hermosa recepcionista del hotel. De hecho- me exhibió una tarjeta con orgullo- me ha dado su número.

-Oh!!!! Felicidades querido primo. Has dado el primer paso para salir de la soltería. Aunque no creo que sigas pareciendole tan interesante cuando sepa de tu pequeño "miedo" a las alturas.- Comenté socarronamente mientras buscaba las pastillas para dormir en mi maletín. Solo quedaba el empaque vacío. Estaba seguro de que aún quedaba una la ultima vez que lo vi.

-Si buscas las pastillas para dormir, se terminaron.- Explicó Eriol mientras se sujetaba un poco más el cinturón.

-¿Como? ¿Acaso te tomaste la última?- Pregunté extrañado, la ultima vez casi había tenido que golpear a Eriol para que se tomara aquella píldora, no parecía lógico que ahora lo hubiera hecho por su propia iniciativa.

-No. De hecho. Tu lo hiciste. Mejor dicho yo te la di.- Explicó con simpleza mientras dibujaba en su rostro aquella sonrisa de sabiondo.

-¿Que hiciste que?- Grité alarmado.

-Tranquilo. Sabía que si te dabas cuenta que iría con Sakura me hubieras detenido. Así que te coloque una pastilla en tu chocolate el dia del desfile y ¡pufff!, dormiste como un bebé hasta que logré resolver tu vida amorosa.- Me explicó tranquilamente mientras luchaba con el seguro del cinturón- Por cierto eres muy pesado cuando estas dormido, casi me sale una hernia acomodandote en la cama. Me reí con ganas al imaginarme la escena.

-Supongo que por esta vez debo agradecertelo.- Reconocí mientras examinaba su laboriosa actividad con el cinturón.- ahora tendré que aguantar tus gritos todo el camino.

-No te preocupes. Si quiero volver a ver a Kaho debo luchar con mi fobia. Así que no voy a tener miedo. Es una promesa.- Dijo sonriente, jamás había visto a mi primo con aquel brillo en sus ojos, parece que la tal Kaho era en serio especial, tanto para motivarlo a viajar nuevamente en una "máquina de la muerte". Parece que yo no era el unico que se había beneficiado de aquel viaje.

-Bueno está bien.- Dije sonriendo.- Aunque no tienes que amarrarte tan fuerte el cinturón, te vas a partir en dos.

Ambos nos carcajeamos un rato hasta que escuchamos el aviso de despegue. Habia llegado el momento de partir. Me acomodé el cinturón mientras compartía uno de mis auriculares con Eriol para ayudarlo a relajarse. Cerré los ojos y dejé que los recuerdos se apoderarán de mi mente. Mirar al pasado ya no me llenaba de pesar y arrepentimiento, se habia convertido en el impulso para crear mi futuro sin temor, por que ahora estaba convencido de que con un poco de esfuerzo y ayuda, podía ser feliz. Realmente feliz.

 ** _"Todo lo que siempre has querido está al otro lado del miedo. Atrevete a ir más allá "_**

\--

Hola mis queridos lectores. Con este capítulo doy por terminada esta historia. Espero haber logrado mi objetivo de trasmitir una lección que considero muy importante a la hora de tomar decisiones. El miedo y la duda son obstáculos a la felicidad. Por eso hay que luchar por no dejar que el miedo nos impida disfrutar de las cosas buenas que la vida nos ofrece.

Le pido disculpas por ciertas irregularidades en la historia. La razón es que a medida que iba escribiendo fui modificando algunas de las ideas básicas con las que inicié hasta el punto de que ni siquiera el final fue como lo planee. Más adelante estaré corregiendo esos detalles.

Por ahora estoy muy feliz de haber logrado mi objetivo de terminar la historia. Por lo que agradezco de corazón su apoyo que ha sido mi impulso para no detenerme. Hay varios detalles que han quedado en el aire como el hecho de que Shaoran no conociera a Touya si él y Sakura fueron amigos por tantos años. Las he dejado así porque quiero crear una historia donde explique este relato desde una nueva perspectiva esta vez narrada por Touya. Espero tener su apoyo cuando la inicie.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Leah05.


End file.
